Secret Identity
by Rheina-chan
Summary: Gazel and Burn joined forces to show that they should be Genesis. But Gazel has a big secret. Will Burn discover his secret? And what is actually his secret? GazelxBurn. Rated T for cursing and just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**~Hi, this is my first time writing a Fanfic.~**

**~I hope you enjoy it.~**

**I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Secret Identity**

**Chapter one: Joining Forces.**

**3****rd**** person's POV.**

"Baka Tulip head, what did you do that for!" Said Gazel with his ice cold tone and a pained expression. He had a giant bump on his head.

"What did you just call me, Ice princes? And I already said it wasn't on purpose!" Burn shouted angrily.

"You heard me Tulip head. And if it wasn't on purpose why are you smirking?" He replied also knowing he hated that nickname.

"Tsch, says that Girly boy!"

This was a normal thing in Sun Garden and in Aliea Gakuen. But before the real fight could get started they got interrupted.

"Burn, Gazel! Meeting. Now." Said Gran just walking in.

With that they go to the meeting room and got to their pillars. (A/n sorry don't know what it is called.)

"Gazel, because you tied with Raimon you will be expelled of your chance for the title Genesis."

"Burn, you also are expelled for that chance. My team is already selected to be Genesis."

Both Burn and Gazel had shock written on their face but that soon changed in anger.

"That man had made a big mistake!" Both of them said.

"We are going to show that son of a bitch who are the strongest! Are you with me?"

"For once you have a good plan."

"What was that?!"

They joined forces and made a team with Prominence players and Diamond Dust players. They are on their pillars choosing who are going to be in Chaos.

"I choose Grent-GK, Barra-DF, Bomber-DF, Heat-MF and Nepper-MF. You?"

"….."

"Oi, Gazel! Answer me!" He shouted a little angry.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"Who are you going to choose for the team? Geez..listen when I am talking."

"Ehh….Gokka-DF, Clara-DF, Droll-MF and Rhionne-MF."

"Should we announce who are in the team right now?" He asked impatient.

"Do whatever you want. I am going to my room."

Gazel stood up and leaved the room. On his way he bumped into someone. It was Reize, captain of the second rank team Gemini Storm. He quickly stood up and brushed of the dust from his uniform.

"G-gomenasai Gazel-sama!" and with that he quickly leaved.

"Tsch…whatever." He said coldly and continued his way to the Diamond Dust department. He walked a different route as usual and passed by the Prominence department.

When he finally arrived at the Diamond Dust he did go immediately to Kurione Yuki Aka Rhionne's room. He knocked on her door to hear a soft "Come in.".

So he opened the door to see a light blue room, with a white bed and a darker shade of blue blankets. Next to the bed was a white nightstand and on the other side of the room was just white with blue wardrobe with next to it a soccer ball.

"Something wrong Gazel-sama?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"No, it's nothing." He replied. "It's just now we are joining forces he might discover my secret."

"Does someone else know it except for Diamond Dust?"

"Only Oto-san and Hitomiko-san."

"Okay, don't worry too much about it."

_**~Time skip: Midnight 3am.~**_

**Burn's POV.**

'_Geez, what's wrong with him? Ever since we joined forces he began to act strange.'_

I was just about to go around the corner when I saw someone enter the kitchen. I slowly made my way to the kitchen to see someone with white/light grey hair get something out of the fridge.

'_Gazel? Why is he still up that late?'_

I slowly made my way to him to scare him but when I almost reached him….

"What do you want Burn?" He said with his usual cold voice.

"I just wanted to scare you a bit just for fun. Why are you up this late? It's 3am you know."

"Could ask you the same. I Just wanted to get something to drink." He replied.

"I was just done with night practice." I said annoyed.

'_Why does he want and need to know what I do at night?'_

"Whatever, I am going back to my room." He said between the yawning.

With that we both leaved to go back to our rooms. When I finally reached my room in the Prominence department I took a quick shower in my private bathroom and changed in my pajamas.  
My room is red with a black bed and red blankets, a black nightstand and a black with red wardrobe.  
I jumped on my bed a drifted off to sleep.

'_Oi, look out!' Shouted an eight year old Nagumo to a white haired boy._

_He turned around just in time to see a soccer ball flying at his face._

'_Gomen, are you okay?'_

'_Yeah, I am fine.'_

'_I am Nagumo Haruya. What is your name?' I asked curious._

'_Suzuno Fuusuke, nice to meet you.'_

'_Ne Suzuno, do you play soccer?'_

'_Yes, I love soccer!' replied the young Suzuno._

'_Want to join us?'_

'_Sure!'_

**Gazel's POV.**

"Gazel-sama wake up! Breakfast is ready!" I heard Rhionne say.

"Coming, I'll be right there!" I replied back.

I jumped out bed as fast as I could and changed in our new soccer uniform which consist of both blue and red. I raised my sleeves, fixed my hair a bit an got downstairs to see both Prominence's and Diamond Dust's player in the dining room.

"Ohayo." I mumbled and sat down next to Burn.

"Ohayo." He mumbled and turned around to talk with a boy with brown hair swept to the side and a white with red hairband.

'_His name was Netsuha Natsuhiko, better known as Nepper, right?'_

When everyone was done eating we announced the players who were selected for Chaos and did go to the training grounds to practice. The others could do whatever they wanted.

"Oi, Gazel! We are going to start practice without you!"

With that I snapped back to reality and started warming up.

'_Geez, that is the second time I space out because of that stupid secret.'_

I looked around the field only to see the players of Prominence on the right side of the field and my players on the left side on the field.

"Burn! Why aren't they practicing together?!" I said angrily. "This is one team not two teams!"

"You're co-captain take care of it yourself!" He replied irritated.

"You are captain Tulip head so you take care of It too." I said coldly.

"What did you call me again Ice bitch?!" He replied angrily this time.

"I said Tulip head you moron." And I called the players from Diamond Dust.

"You guys have to practice together with them." I said calmly and walked away.

Burn did the same with the Prominence players only did he shout instead of just asking.

"Tsch..and he still burns up that easily."

"Burn, want to practice on a hissatsu technique with me?"

"What?! Ehhh….sure."

"You're kicking to soft!" He said irritated.

"And you're kicking to early!" I argued back.

"So what?! You just have to kick earlier!"

"And you have to kick softer!" I said with a deadly calm tone.

And so they keep on arguing the rest of the day.

**~That's all for today.~**

**~Please review.~**

**~Hope you enjoyed it!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret identity**

**Chapter two: Getting Closer.**

**Burn's POV.**

'_Suzuno! Want to play soccer?' Asked an eight year old Nagumo._

'_Sure. I'll be right there.' Replied a young Suzuno._

'_Ne..Suzuno, how old are you?'_

'_I am seven. Why?'_

'_Just asking. So I am a year older as you. By the way I bet I'm better in soccer than you!' He said teasingly._

'_You think? Last time we played I won.' He replied smirking._

_Then both of them broke out into laughter._

"Burn-sama! Wake up or else you'll be late for breakfast!" Shouted Rean a midfielder from Prominence. She has shoulder-length orange hair that somewhat resembles fire or flames, blue eyes and has a fair skin tone.

"….."_ 'Geez, shut the hell up!' He thought._

"Burn-sama, can I come in?"

"Wait, I'll be there in 10 minutes, just go already."

'_That's the second time I have dreams of Suzuno and my childhood. Does he still remember it? Wait, why do I care. He probably hates me.'_

I slowly got out bed and changed in my casual clothes which consisted of a black and white short-sleeved jacket paired with a pair of green trousers and black sneakers and fixed my hair a bit. Since it was Sunday we were free and could do whatever we want.

**Gazel's POV.**

_Suzuno and Nagumo were laughing. When they were done laughing they ran to the soccer field._

'_The first at that side of the field gets the ball first!' Nagumo shouted knowing that he was going to win since he was almost there._

'_You'll see who is going to win!' Replied Suzuno triumphantly and increased his speed._

_He passed Nagumo and reached first the other side of the field. There he stood smirking triumphantly._

'_You cheated!' Shouted Nagumo._

'_How can you cheat in a running match?' He asked amused._

_And Both of them again broke again out into laughter._

I woke up and Yawned and stretched before I got out bed. I did go in my private bathroom, washed my face, changed in my casual clothes which consisted of a purple jacket, light blue shirt, brown trousers and a pair of dark brown sneakers. I fixed my hair and made my way to the dining room knowing that I was late.

'_Why did I dream of that? Did it really had to be him what I dream about?'_

**3****rd**** person's POV.**

Gazel walked around the corner and immediately got tackled because of a running burn.

"Look where you're walking Tulip head." He said clearly annoyed.

"Why do you say that to me when you are obviously the one at fault." He shouted angrily back.

"And you still burn up that easy." He said and walked to the dining room.

Gazel walked in the dining room with Burn after him and both of them sat down next to each other at their regular place. Burn turned to talk with Nepper again and Gazel talked with Clara who has short blue hair with two long bangs that have two yellow bands and grayish-blue eyes with black marks under them. When everyone was done eating Gazel helped with the dishes and Burn did go soccer practice.  
Not long after that Gazel came and started warming up while the others where stretching.

"Burn, let's practice Fire Blizzard again.

"How many time do I have to tell you?! You kick too early!" Gazel shouted with frustration after hours of practice.

"You still kick too soft so don't complain!" Burn replied angry.

"Okay, let's try again." Said Gazel calmly.

Both of them tried to calm down and tried again.

"Fire Blizzard!" This time it actually worker but unfortunately the ball flied an whole other direction.

"You two don't know when to give up."

Both Burn and Gazel turned to face the one who said that and glared at him.

"Gran!" Both of them said while still glaring.

"What are you here for?"

"You two, leave. Genesis had to practice."

"Tsch.."

"Or should I tell father that you two are disobeying his orders?"

Chaos leaved the training ground and did go back to their room.  
Gazel did take a cold shower in his private bathroom. Then he heard his door open.

'_Who the heck is there in MY room?!' _he thought.

"Gazel?! You're here?!" He heard Burn shout.

'_Damn, forgot to grab a towel!'_

Then Gazel heard Burn walk to the bathroom door.

'_Crap, he can't see me now!' _He thought and began to panic.

Burn was now by the door and almost opened it when….

"Don't you dare to open that door!" He said in his ice cold and deadly tone.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down will ya." He said slightly taken aback.

"Leave, I'll be there in 5 minutes."

When he couldn't hear Burns footsteps anymore he came out of the bathroom quickly dried himself and put on some clothes. Water drops on his clothes from his still wet hair. He opened his door to see Burn waiting for him to come out.

'_He's pretty sexy with wet hair.'  
'Wait. No, what am I thinking?! He isn't sexy! He is a boy!' _And he blushed with that thought.

'_Burn is pretty cute when he's blushing. No, I didn't think that!' _And also Gazel began to blush.

"Okay Burn, What is it?"

"Never mind. Want to go to the city?"

"Sure, I guess. But we aren't allowed to leave."

"Who said they have to know." He replied with a smirk and more confident.

"Okay, who are coming?"

"Both Prominence and Diamond Dust. They are waiting downstairs."

"Let's go then."

_**~Time Skip: At the City.~**_

"Look! There is a sale!" Shouted Touchi Ai Aka IC. She has mid-sized body, light tan skin, long purple hair and orange-brown eyes.

"Let's go shopping!" Shouted Rean and dragged IC with her.

Almost all the girls did go shopping with each other.

"Seems that the girls can get along with." Said Atsuishi Shigeto Aka Heat. He has greenish teal eyes, spiky white hair sticking upward and has a short scar-like line on his right cheek.

"Heat. I have an idea to get Burn-sama and Gazel-sama a little closer." Whispered Nepper. "Listen, you ensures that Gazel-sama trips face upwards. I'll ensure Burn-sama also trips and falls on Gazel."

"And why would I commit suicide?"

"Just do it already!"

**Burn's POV.**

Gazel and I were finally just talking instead of arguing when Gazel fell backwards. When I did take a step to help him I also fell. I felt his soft yet cold lips on mine. Both Gazel and I blushed. I quickly stood up and helped Gazel standing.

"S-sorry." I stuttered.

"N-never mind." He replied.

In the corner of my eye I could see Nepper giving Heat a High Five.

"Nepper! Heat! You pieces of shit! You guys are so dead! Get here!" I shouted.

"Let's run for it!" Said Nepper and with that they were gone with me after them.

**~This was all for today.~**

**~I don't know if I should put the match Raimon VS Chaos into this story.~**

**~You guys choose.~**

**~Also maybe some of you know what Gazel's secret is.~**

**~Please review.~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret identity**

**Chapter three: Getting adopted.**

**Suzuno's POV.**

'_It's been a year since that Aliea Gakuen.'_ I thought and signed.

"I thought it would never stop…." I mumbled out loud without knowing.

"What did you thought would never stop?" Asked an all too familiar voice.

"Oh… Hi, Nagumo. What do you want?"

"You still didn't answer my question and Hitomiko-nee-san is searching for ya."

"Okay, whatever." And with that I left.

'_Since Aliea Gakuen was finished Nagumo and I became very close. We still argue a lot but we are friend, maybe best friends you could say. Although we are best friend he still doesn't know my secret and maybe is it better without him knowing it.'_

I was on my way too the living room when I saw Hitomiko. I called for her and ran towards her.

"Suzuno, can you come with me please? You have to meet some people."

"Ehh…okay, sure." _'Why do I have to meet someone?'_

A little did he know that someone followed him, but he just ignored it.

"Suzuno, you're getting adopted. Tomorrow they come pick you up." She told him calmly.

He needed some time to let it get to him.

'_She didn't said that right? I just heard it wrong.'_

"Nani!? What do you mean with getting adopted!?" I shouted. "But I don't want to get adopted!" (A/n nani=what.)

"I am sorry Suzuno, but the papers are ready."

"So…this is my last day here?" I asked a little sad.

'_Tomorrow I won't be able to see Nagumo again…'_

I walked away like nothing happened and went to my room where I plopped on my bed. That's when I heard a knock on my door.

"Gazel-sama, can I come in?" Asked Rhionne.

Even though the Aliea Gakuen thing was over many people still revered each other with their Alien names.

"Sure." I replied trying to hide the fact that I was sad.

"Gazel-sama, something wrong?" She asked worried.

"No, it's nothing."

"You can tell me."

"It's just…well….iamgettingadopted." I said fast.

"Can you repeat that a little more slowly?"

I took a deep breath before I finally said it.

"I am getting adopted."

"Congratulations with that!" She said happy.

"What's fun about it?" I asked with my infamous cold tone.

"Never mind that. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Have you told it others yet?"

"No."

"Have you told it Burn-sama?"

"No."

"When are you going to tell them?"

"I think soon?" I asked more than saying it.

"Does Burn-sama already knows about your secret?"

"No, but I am not planning to tell him."

"Okay, but many of Prominence already know because we actually told Rean about it, who told others."

"Who are the people who don't know about it?"

"Probably only Heat, Nepper and Burn-sama."

"Nani!?"

I gathered all the Diamond Dust members and Prominence members and told it them. Many Congratulated me and many of them told me that they will miss me when I am gone.

"Where is Nagumo?" I asked both Heat and Nepper since they were also Nagumo's best friends.

"I don't know. Heat, did you saw Nagumo?" Replied Nepper.

"Yeah, he is staying in his room because he didn't feel well he said, but he looked sad."

"I am going to miss you Fufy-chan!" Whined Clara.

"Fufy-_chan!?_" I asked blushing like mad.

That's when she noticed Heat and Nepper stood beside me.

"Fufy-chan?" They both asked an asking face.

**Nagumo's POV.**

I walked as I saw Hitomiko-nee-san walking towards me.

"Nagumo, have you seen Suzuno?"

"No, he is probably still sleeping." I replied a little annoyed.

"When you see him could you say that he has to come to my office?"

"Oke, see ya." And with that I walked away.

I was on my way to my room when I saw Suzuno.

"I thought it would never stop…." He mumbled.

"What did you thought would never stop?" I asked what seemed to surprise him.

"Oh… Hi, Nagumo. What do you want?"

"You still didn't answer my question and Hitomiko-nee-san is searching for ya."

"Okay, whatever." And with that he left.

'_It has been a while since Suzuno and I argued for the last time, now we are actually best friends. Something I thought would never happen because of our rivalry.'_

I didn't know why but out of curiosity I followed Suzuno to Hitomiko-nee-san's office

'_Why would Hitomiko-nee-san want to speak with Suzuno?'_

"Suzuno, you're getting adopted. Tomorrow they come pick you up." I heard Hitomiko-nee-san say.

'_He is getting what!? That can't be happening!'_

"Nani!? What do you mean with getting adopted!? But I don't want to get adopted!" I heard Suzuno shout.

"I am sorry Suzuno, but the papers are ready."

"So…this is my last day here?" He asked.

I heard Suzuno walk away so I quickly ran to the Prominence department. Though the Aliea Gakuen was finished we kept out departments and rooms. When I reached the Prominence department I started to walk normal again.

"Nagumo! Wanna join soccer?" I heard Netsuha shout.

"No, not this time." I replied.

"Why not? Something wrong?" Asked Atsuishi. (A/n Netsuha=Nepper and Atsuishi=Heat)

"Just don't feel well." I said and walked to my room.

In my room and plopped on my bed crying and not wanting to see anyone and stay here alone in a dark room.

'_I don't want Suzuno to leave.'_

I kept on crying until I fell asleep. Later on I heard a knock on my door.

"Nagumo? Suzuno has an announcement in 5 minutes."

"I am not going." I replied.

'_Why should I come I know already what he is going to say.'_

I just lay there on my bed until I heard people going back to their own room knowing Suzuno was done talking. I quickly washed my face and took a long walk around the town. I did go to my favorite spot somewhere in a park and quickly climbed up the tree.

**3****rd**** person's POV.**

On his way back to Sun Garden he saw Suzuno sitting under the sakura tree in the garden. (A/n sakura=cherry blossom.)

"Oi, Suzuno!" Nagumo shouted.

Suzuno looked up and saw Nagumo. He quickly stood up and walked away, but before he could walk away he someone grabbed his arm.

"Why didn't you come?" He asked the person who holt his wrist.

"Because I couldn't see you at that moment."

"If you don't care about me then just say it to me!" He shouted with tears in his eyes and turned around not wanting to see him cry.

"Suzuno, please don't be mad at me and don't cry. I am sorry okay?"

'_Geez, I am bad at things like this!'_ Nagumo thought.

But he still didn't turn around. Nagumo grabbed both his shoulders and turned him around. When she saw him come closer to him he didn't know how to react.

"N-na….hhmpff." He tried to say but it was already too late.

He felt his soft and burning lips press on his. First he tried to struggle out of it but soon gave in. He parted his lips a bit and Nagumo explorer his hot cavern. After a while both of them broke for oxygen.

"I do care for you and more than anyone else." Nagumo said.

"I-I…." Suzuno said with a flushed face and quickly ran to his room.

"He kissed me…" He said while touching his lips.

_**~Time Skip: Next day.~**_

**Suzuno's POV.**

The whole orphanage watched as there were 2 strangers.

"Hello, nice to see you again. How are you?" Said Hitomiko-nee-san to them.

"Hello, we're fine. Thank you." The woman responded.

"Suzuno, This are Mr. and Mrs. Nakajima. They from now one will be your parents."

"Hajimemashite." I replied and bowed.

"Suzuno, bid farewell to your friends."

"Good bye, mina!" I said.

Then there was a big group with both the people from Prominence and Diamond Dust hugging me except for Nagumo.

"Bye, Nagumo." I said.

"C ya again, right?" And with that he hugged me.

The man picked up my suitcase and put in the car. I turned around and got in the car. I quickly looked back one time and forced a smile on my face just for him. When they weren't visible anymore I broke out into tears.

'_I'm going to miss you Nagumo, but remember the promise. We promised that this wouldn't be Nagumo, I love you.' _(A/n sayonara=farewell and Mata o aishi=see you again.)

**Nagumo's POV.**

I looked at Suzuno when he got in the car and forced a smile on my face knowing he would to and remembered the promise we made that night.

'_Nagumo promise me one thing.' Suzuno said._

'_And that is?' I asked curious._

'_That tomorrow we won't say Sayonara but Mata o aishi. Promise?'_

'_I promise it won't.'_

When Suzuno wasn't visible anymore I fell on my knees and cried.

"Suzuno, it promised it won't so you keep that promise. I love you." He said between cries.

_**~This was all for today.~**_

_**~Sorry my update was a little bit late.~**_

_**~Because school starts tomorrow I won't be able to update every day.~**_

_**~But will try to update weekly.~**_

_**~I hope you liked it.~**_

_**~Please review.~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Hi, sorry for the people who wanted me to put the match Raimon VS Chaos in the story.~**_

_**~Also from now on my Oc's will be in the story, they will act as the adoptive family of Suzuno.~**_

**Secret identity.**

**Chapter four: New Family.**

**Suzuno's POV.**

As I sat in the car I couldn't stop thinking about the people in Sun Garden. I didn't even noticed that the car stopped in front of a big white house or better a mansion. Around the mansion was an iron gate.

"You can come out the car now honey." The woman said.

"Thank you….ehh….?" I started.

"Nakajima Subaru, you can call me Okaa-san but it's okay if you call me Subaru-san for a while. And That's Nakajima Daijio, you can call him Otou-san but he also will be okay if you call him Daijiro-san for a while I think. Also it would be better if you never see the kids from the orphanage again."

_But before I could respond to that a little girl ran out the mansion._

"Welcome home, Otou-san, Okaa-san." Said the little girl.

The girl has shoulder length black hair with 3 white hair pins on the right side and dark brown eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt, a white jacket with short sleeves and a grey skirt. Underneath she wore white shoes.

"Hayate-chan, say hello to your Onee-san and introduce yourself." Said Daijiro-san while getting my suitcase out of the car.

"Onee-san! I am Nakajima Hayate, 10 years old. And who are you?" She said happily.

"I-I am Suzuno Fuusuke, 15 years old." I said while sweatdroping.

We walked inside the house. The house was enormous. The living room had an grey carpet with 2 white couches and a glass side table. On the other side of the room was a flat screen TV and an enormous stereo installation. The room also had a white Grand Piano.

"Do you play Grand Piano?" Asked Hayate-chan.

"No, you do?" I asked.

"No, Onee-san does."

"Onee-san?" _'So she's not their only child?'_

"Yes, her Onee-san does." Said a girl who stood in the doorway grinning.

She has waist length black hair in one side tail on her right shoulder with a few bangs on the sides of her face and dark brown, almost black eyes. She wore a white t-shirt and a short blue jacket with sleeves till her elbows. Underneath she wore light blue jeans and white with blue sneakers.

"Hi, I'm Nakajima Rheina but you can also just call me Rhei if you want, 14 years old so I guess that makes you my Onee-san. I am also the one who plays the Grand Piano."

"I'm Suzu…" I started but got cut off.

"I know already. Suzuno Fuusuke also called Gazel in the Aliea Gakuen, captain of master rank team Diamond Dust and co-captain of Chaos. 15 years old."

"H-how did you know that?"

"I also play soccer and Gemini Storm destroyed my old school, since then I followed it."

"Sorry about that."

"Never mind. Shall I show you the rest of the house?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Follow me." She said and walked through the door she came from. "This is the dining room and through that door there you come in the kitchen."

The dining room had a very long glass table with 6 comfortable chairs and the kitchen was a very big international kitchen witch the newest technology.

"You better not touch Hayate-chan's candy." Rheina-chan said.

There were many more rooms like a sit room, tearoom and the glass door in the living room lead to the terrace and the garden. The terrace was nice and peace full with a few lying chairs. The garden was very big with many flowers and a swimming pool.

"Follow me." She said.

"Rheina-chan? Where are we going?"

"Scrap the chan part."

Then we entered a big field with white line's and 2 goals. I immediately recognize what it is. It's a soccer field. Next to the soccer field was a big building.

"Rheina, what's that building over there?"

"The ice skating rink. You don't know how to ice skate?" She asked teasingly.

"Of course I know how to ice skate." I quickly defended myself.

"Should I show you your room?"

"Yeah…."

We walked upstairs. There was an enormous hallway with many doors. A white one, a pink one and 2 blue ones.

"The room with white door is Okaa-san and Otou-san's room, the pink one Hayate-chan's and this one is yours." She said while pointing to a room with a blue door. When I opened the door there was a 2 persons water bed, a flat screen TV, a stereo installation, a new blue phone a laptop, a Wii with the game Inazuma Eleven Strikers and many more games. There were 3 other doors in my room. One of them leaded to a walk in closet with many clothes inclusive my old clothes even my Diamond Dust soccer uniform and Chaos soccer uniform. The other door next to this one leaded to my private bathroom with everything. The last door leaded to the balcony.

"This will be your room. My room is next to yours." She said and then clapped twice.

A woman with long blonde hair in two pigtails with black ribbons and blue eyes walked in.

"This is Nanami, your personal maid."

"I have a personal maid!?"

"A pleasure to meet you mistress."

"Yeah, a pleasure to meet you too, but don't call me mistress. Gazel is fine."

"My apologizes, Gazel-sama."

"You don't have to apologize and just Gazel is fine."

"Nanami, can you please leave?"

"Hai, Gazel-sama."

"I am going to my room. If there is something you can always ask me. Bye."

"Rheina, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You know, there is this boy and…."

"You are deeply in love with him, right?" She finished my sentences.

"He is also from the orphanage and he goes to the same school as me, but I think it's the best for me not to see him because…."

"It's too difficult to see him right now?" She again finished my sentences.

"Yeah…."

"It's okay, I bet he really wants to see you."

"Thanks." I said and gave a weak smile.

"No prob. I am in my room. Bye."

I plopped on the bed and turned on the TV.

'_I wonder how Nagumo is doing….He was also pretty rich himself so maybe this is nothing compared with his mansion.'_ He thought and drifted off to sleep.

"Suzuno, wake up! It's time for dinner!"

I woke up, yawned and got up. Before I'd go downstairs I quickly put on some fresh clothes. I wore a purple short sleeved jacket, grey trousers and white sneakers.

"Sorry for being late." I mumbled and took a seat next to Rheina.

"It's okay."

"Itadakimasu." We all said and started eating. (A/n Itadakimasu=thanks for the food or things like that.)

After a while eating I spoke up.

"Gomenasai, but could you please do me a favor?" I asked.

"What is it?" Asked Subaru-san

"It's about the school I will attends to. Could I please transfer to a private school?"

"Sure, but why would you transfer schools?"

Rheina who knew what the reason behind it was quickly answered for her.

"I think it's the best for her to transfer school. Many kids from the orphanage go to the same school."

"I think you're right and besides there are just 2 more years in High school so it won't be a problem."

"Next year you will go to a private school because it's already the end of this school year."

"Arigato, Okaa-san Otou-san!" I quickly said then turned to Rheina. "Arigato, Rheina."

_**~That's all for now.~**_

_**~So, you might know what her secret was.~**_

_**~Really you should know by now.~**_

_**~Hope you liked it.~**_

_**~Please review.~**_


	5. Author note

_**~Hi mina-san! I am really sorry I haven't updated for a while but my laptop was broken.~**_

_**~Also gomen for everyone who thought this was a new chapter.~**_

_**~I'll update as fast as I can which is probably tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.~**_

_**~And arigato mina for all your reviews.~**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**~Hi mina-san, as I promised here is my next chapter.~**_

_**~Gomen, I promised that I would update yesterday but I didn't really got the chance to.~**_

_**~Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter.~**_

**Secret identity**

**Chapter five: We meet again.**

**Nagumo's POV.**

'_It's been a year since I saw Suzuno for the last time. I wonder how he is doing. Last year after he got adopted I transferred to a private school for people with talent and/or money.'_

"Nagumo-kun." I heard someone whisper and looked up to see Hasuike An aka Rean.

She wears the school uniform which consist of a black cardigan with red trimmings, a red ribbon, black mini-skirt and knee-length boots. The boys school uniform is the same but then with trousers and a tie. You could choose which color tie or ribbon you wanted. Of course did I choose red.

"What is it, Rean?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"Did you know we got a new transfer student?"

"No, so what?"

"They say that she got here because of her grades, her talent for soccer playing and because she is rich!"

"All of that?!"

"Everyone pay attention! We got a new transfer student so please make her feel at home. You can come in." Said Yagami-sensei.

As the teacher said that the girl walked. At first I kept staring out of the window, but when I looked up…..

"Suzuno! You're the transfer student!?" I jumped up and shouted.

'_Why is Suzuno here and more important why does he wear the __**GIRLS**__ school uniform!?'_

His hair was still the same except for the tree light blue hair pins to keep his bangs out of his face and he wears the school uniform which consisted of a black cardigan with light blue trimmings, a light blue ribbon, black blue mini-skirt and knee-length white boots.

He looked down but when he looked up he was clearly blushing.

"Haruya-kun! Sit down!" Yagami-sensei scolded. "I am sorry, please introduce yourself."

"Watashi wa Suzuno Fuusuke desu. Hajimemashite." (A/n Watashi wa=my name is. Hajimemashite=nice too meet you.)

"Nagumo-kun? You know her already?" Sensei asked.

"Y-yeah….I know _her_." I responded with emphasis on the her part.

"Alright then, Nagumo-kun, you lead her through school. Suzuno-chan, you sit next to Nagumo-kun."

He walked to his seat next to mine and sat down not looking at me only looking at the floor.

**Suzuno's POV.**

I walked in the class when I heard Yagami-sensei call me. I stood for the class when I heard someone shout.

"Suzuno! You're the transfer student!?" I knew that voice. I searched for the one who said it and saw Nagumo-kun and Rean-chan sitting behind him. I felt my cheeks heat up and quickly looked down.

'_You knew that many people from Sun Garden were on this school! Baka! Baka! Baka!'_

"Haruya-kun! Sit down!" Yagami-sensei scolded. "I am sorry, please introduce yourself."

"Watashi wa Suzuno Fuusuke desu. Hajimemashite." I said and bowed. (A/n Watashi wa=my name is. Hajimemashite=nice too meet you.)

"Nagumo-kun? You know her already?" Sensei asked.

"Y-yeah….I know her." He responded with emphasis on the her part.

"Alright then, Nagumo-kun, you lead her through school. Suzuno-chan, you sit next to Nagumo-kun."

'_What?! Why him couldn't it at least be Rean-chan or someone else?!'_

I walked to my seat next to his not looking at him as I sat down.

_**~Time skip: lunch break.~**_

"Oi, Gazel! Come with me for a while!"

"O-okay…."

'_He only calls me Gazel when there is something wrong or when he is mad….'_

He leaded me to the rooftop of the school where Netsuha, Atsuishi, An, Clara and Touchi Ai and Shuuji were waiting for them. I walked in front of them. The boys just greeted me casually and the girls run in front of me and hugged me.

"Ugghh…c-cant breath.." I managed to get out.

"Sorry Suzuno-chan." Said Clara as they all released me.

"Neh….Suzuno-chan, how is your new family?" Asked Ai.

"Fine, I have an imouto who is 15 years old. Then I have another imouto who is eleven years old. My parents are very nice and very rich. Since I am the oldest of the tree, I am the heiress of the Nakajima household." I told them and explained a little. (A/n imouto=younger sister.)

**3****rd**** person's POV.**

"Gazel, can is speak to you in private?" Asked a confused and slightly angry Nagumo.

"S-sure…." I replied nervous.

"Suzuno… Why do you wear the school girls uniform?"

"B-because….."

"Because…? Because what?" Asked an impatient Nagumo.

"Because I am a girl!" I shouted and turned red.

"Suzuno… Why did you never told me you were a girl?"

"I don't know..…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Shouted Nagumo. "You're my best friend and you lie to me!"

"Nagumo…I am really sorry. I was planning on tell you but then there was this adopt…."

Before I could finish my sentence I got interrupted. I felt soft warm lips press on mine. I tried to struggle but he was obviously stronger than me. Soon I gave in and started kissing back. It was a short but passionate kiss and I didn't hear the girls screams and boys whistles. Nagumo pulled away first and chuckled.

'_He's kissed me again.'_

**~Time skip: after school.~**

**Nagumo's POV.**

I closed my locker when I saw Suzuno walking around the corner. I ran towards him.

"Oi, Suzuno! Wait for me!" I called. "Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure, but where do you live because I don't want to be a bother for you."

"I live in the residential Area, I now live in the house my parents left me."

"Okay, let's go then."

While walking no one of us talked. It was a 10 minutes' walk until we stopped before a white house. I couldn't call it big since my house was at least as big as this one. Before he, no she walked away she gave me a quick kiss.

Then the front door opened and there stood a girl with waist length black hair in one side tail on her right shoulder with a few bangs on the sides of her face and dark brown, almost black eyes. She walked towards me and inspected me taking every detail in her.

"Onee-san…. Who is this?" She asked.

"Rheina, this is Nagumo Haruya. You know…"

"O-oohh…..Yo, I am Nakajima Rheina."

"Onee-san, is this the boy you were talking about?" She whispered.

"H-Hai…." Whispered Suzuno.

'_Geez… I hate it when someone is whispering when I am there too.'_

"You want to come in?"

"S-sure."

We walked to a big room with almost everything light blue or white.

'_This must me Suzuno's room.'_

"Suzuno, I really need to tell you something…"

_**~That's all for now.~**_

_**~To prevent misunderstandings this takes place a year after the adoption of Suzuno.~**_

_**~I'll update as soon as I can and this time I won't tak weeks.~**_

_**~I hope you guys enjoyed it!~**_

_**~Please review!~**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**~Hello mina-san!~**_

_**~Gomen mina, I broke my promise again….~**_

_**~But I really want to thank everyone with all the nice reviews and PM's!~**_

**Secret identity.**

**Chapter six: Broken apart.**

**3****rd**** person's POV.**

"Suzuno, I…I…." He started.

"You what?" She asked impatient.

"Never mind. Neh…Suzuno, how come I am the only one who was surprised that you are a girl?"

"You see, at first only Diamond Dust knew about it but then Clara and some other girls became friends with An so they gossiped about it. An who couldn't keep it shut told the others but no one told you."

"Were you really planning on telling me?"

"Of course, you stupid!"

"Who are you calling stupid!"

"You, you baka tulip head!"

"Oi! Stop calling me tulip head! Ice princess! See I was right, you are an ice princess!"

"I'll stop calling you tulip head when you stop calling me ice princess!"

"Okay, keep it cool will ya? Instead I'll just call you mine…" He said with a smirk.

"Y-you what?!"

"You're mine now!" He said with a devilish smirk.

"I am not a possession you moron!"

He only could laugh at her reply. "Cool down! I was only joking!"

"Geez…you baka tulip head."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's a flame not a tulip!"

"Whatever you say Haruya."

"I think I better go. Bye Fuusuke." He said and made his way to the front door.

**Nagumo's POV.**

I opened the door of my house, turned on the lights and walked to my room.  
The room was a bright room with one wall made of class. My room is pretty much the same as Fuusuke. It has a great king sized bed with on the wall a flat screen TV and all kind of electronics.

I jumped on bed and turned on the TV.

'_I wonder what Fuusuke is doing right now…..' _

**~Back to Suzuno.~**

**3****rd**** person's POV.**

"Fuusuke."

"….." silence.

"Oi, Fuusuke."

"….." still silence.

"FUUSUKE!"

"Gomenasai!" (A/n Gomenasai= I am sorry)

"Fuusuke we have to talk."

"Nani desuka?" I asked. (A/n Nani desuka= what is it?)

"We think you are old enough now to know that you have a fiancé."

"What do you mean, Okaa-san?" I asked shocked.

"You are going to marry the oldest son of the Atsuishi household."

"Atsuishi?"

"Yes, his name is Atsuishi Shigeto, I think." Answered Otou-san.

"Demo, Otou-san, that's Shigeto-kun from the orphanage." (A/n Demo=but.)

"That would be even better you already know each other." He replied.

"Demo Otou-san, Okaa-san, I already like Haruya-kun!" I said. "I am not going to marry Shigeto-kun!"

"Maybe it's better for you not to talk to Nagumo-kun again. From now on you are forbidden to talk or even see him again."

I ran to my room and shut the door. I slid down against the door and cried my heart out.

'_Not again! Take anything, but not again!'_

I sat there crying for hours, until I got tired. I slowly walked to my bed and lied down. I kept on crying till I fell asleep with one thing in mind.

"But I love Haruya-kun."

**Rheina's POV.**

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, was that really needed? I mean she just got reunited with all her friends and above all Nagumo-kun."

"Darling, we know that, but we only want the best for her and the Atsuishi household is a very healthy household."

"Okaa-san, that doesn't change the fact that she loves Nagumo-kun! Think about it! You and Otou-san are only making it worse for her!" I shouted.

"Rheina, lower your voice! And don't you dare to oppose us!"

"No, you lower your voice also, Otou-san! And what if I oppose you?! All you both have been thinking about is money!" I shouted back. "You don't even think about how Fuusuke feels! She is your daughter for God damn sake!"

"Darling, I don't really see a reason why we should. After all she isn't our real daughter and you should be the heiress of the Nakajima household." Said Okaa-san way to calmly.

I stomped off to Fuusuke's room.

'_Mo, they don't deserve to be parents!' _(A/n Mo=some kind of statement.)

I knocked on her door.

"Fuusuke? Daijobu?" I asked. (A/n Daijobu=are you okay?)

I slowly opened the door and peeked inside only to see Fuusuke sleeping. I wanted to walk away when I saw something glister in the moonlight.

'_She is crying…..'_ I thought. _'Mo….this is all their fault.'_

I walked over to her and brushed the tears out of her face. Then I leaved and prepared for sleep.

**~Time skip: next morning.~**

**Suzuno's POV.**

I woke up and quickly changed in my school uniform. I walked in my private bathroom to wash my face and fix my hair with my usual hairpins. I ran downstairs got all my stuff and grabbed my breakfast and rushed to get on time at school.

On my way to school I ran past Rheina, she goes to the same school.

"Ohayo, Rheina!" (A/n Ohayo=good morning.)

"Ohayo, Fuusuke!"

'_Crap I have to hurry! I am already late!'_

I quickly grabbed my books and got to class. When I run around the corner I run into someone. I fell on the ground while that person kept on standing.

"Itai ne….Gomen." I said.

"Ohayo, Fuusuke! Daijobu?" He asked while flashing his usual smirk.

"H-haruya?"

"Yo!" He replied helping me up.

"A-arigato." I said while blushing.

"Let's go."

"Y-yeah…"

"Do shita no? You seem down." He asked with oblivious worry in his voice. (A/n Do shita no=what's wrong?)

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, I am okay." I said while putting on a fake smile.

He took my hand and together we walked to class.

'_How am I supposed to tell Haruya about all this?'_

**~Time skip: Lunch break.~**

"Finally, lunch break." I said while stretching my arms.

"Oi Fuusuke! Are you coming with us to the rooftop?" Asked An.

"Sure!"

When they arrived at the rooftop everyone else was already there. I didn't look at Shigeto.

"Fuusuke-chan, can I speak you after school?" Asked Shigeto.

"Y-yeah…Sure…." I replied.

"Itadakimasu!" I said and opened my bento. (A/n Itadakimasu=let's eat etc. - a bento is a lunchbox.)

_**~This is all for now!~**_

_**~I am terrible sorry for breaking my promise!~**_

_**~Hope you liked the chapter.~**_

_**~Please review.~**_


	8. Author note 2

**Hello mina-san!**

**Sorry to everyone who thought that this is a story upload.**

**It's been so long since my last story upload, so very sorry about that!**

**Last time was end January, right?**

**Anyway, I am so very sorry, I am really sorry about that!**

**Not that many will care but I'll tell you anyway, I have been hospitalized and I really couldn't upload since I was on heart monitor, oxygen monitor and such for a while, cause of my bad health and the doctors still don't know what the cause is of it.**

**Come on! I mean they are doctors, they should know!**

**Because they don't know what it is and can't do anything to prevent things to happen I sometimes suddenly have to go to hospital again and then won't be able to upload.**

**But even so thanks to anyone who did read my story and for the reviews, followers and favorites!**

**Also I am having a writer block, so please help me! If you have an idea please send me a PM.**

**Thank you all so much!**


	9. Chapter 7

_**~Hello mina-san!~**_

_**~it's been so long since my last update!~**_

_**~So sorry, but I spent quite some time in hospital and wasn't able to write.~**_

_**~So, here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy reading it!~**_

_**~And please read the author note at the bottom.~ **_

**Secret identity.**

**Chapter seven: Skipping class.**

**3****rd**** person's POV.**

'_Geez, what's with her? Doing all suspicious!? I am her boyfriend right? Why won't she tell me?'_

Nagumo thought while dozing off, unwarily staring at a certain white haired girl.

"Oi , Nagumo-kun. Nagumo-kun!"

"Huh…?! What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"We were talking about which club we wanted to join." Said Ann.

"So what? I already said I am not joining any of them." He replied stubborn.

"Aaahh….no fun! Suzuno-chan is joining the soccer club."

"I still won't join any club!" He sated bluntly.

"You really won't join the soccer club with us?" Asked Suzuno.

"No." He said.

"Please….do it for me. Pretty please?" Asked Suzuno while putting on a pouting face.

"Alright, I will! Now stop looking at me like that!"

"Yes, your plan worked Ai-chan!" She exclaimed happily.

"Wait…..! What plan?!"

"Just this plan to get you join the soccer club with us." Ai stated proudly.

"It isn't really a plan when I did it on my own free will, ya know?"

"Yeah yeah, sure whatever."

"let's go, les will begin in 5 minutes." He said and stood up, walked to Suzuno, grabbed her hand and made their way to the classroom.

"No wait, let's skip class! Don't feel like learning today." He said after walking for a while.

"Since when do you actually learn something?" she asked amused.

"When i feel like it, which isn't right now." he said and added quit "and never will be."

"I heard that! Anyway if i get in trouble then it's you're fault and i won't forgive you."

"Calm down will ya! It's just school...Nobody cares cause it's school..."

"Maybe it's for you no problem, but for me it is!"

"Could you just shut up for a moment! Your shouting is giving me a headache!"

She started stroking her hair, gave him her last glare and stomped off without giving him a glance.

"Suzuno! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" He shouted after her.

"Geezz...you messed up..."

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

**Meanwhile with Suzuno...**

"Geezz! Nagumo you baka! I hate you!"

Apparently she had run to the rooftop where she kept on raging until she was satisfied. After she was done she sat down looked what kind of view the rooftop had. Even though she has been here earlier she never really looked what the view was. She could see the town really good from here. While viewing the town she let her memories flow. She remembered Sun Garden and felt happiness, she remembered Alia Gakuen and felt anger, she remembered Chaos and felt love, she remembered the adoption and felt sadness and she remembered meeting Nagumo again and didn't know what she felt. There was happiness and love but also anger and sadness.

"Geezz! What am i doing here all sentimental! Just ignore it Fuusuke...Feelings are just a bother and a hinder for you."

She laid there for an hour...or atleast she thought she untill she heard the last school bell announcing tat school was over for today.

"Is it already so late? Time to go home then..."

She stood up, got her bag and walked to the front of the school where someone stood to pick her up and bring her home.

"Suzuno-sama," he said as if he wanted to say something, but choose not to and just took her ba and opened the car door.

The way home was quit and no one felt the need to say something. Once at home she immediately did go to her room.

"Better start making my homework. Wait...I am talking to myself...I reay need to stop talkin to myself..."

"Finally done with homework. Didn't know that homework makes people tired..."

She let herself fall onto the bed and fell asleep.

_**Yes, yes I know! chapter is way to short but I had to finish it before the docter came and such...**_

_**Sorry for this chapter I'll try to update soon.**_

_**You all by know would be able to know that i dont have the best health and such and spent quite some time in the hospital.**_

_**So becuase of that i won't update very much. Also I don't really feel like finishing this story, so please review and i'll see.**_

_**Also i have my little cousin typing all this so please go easy on her.**_


End file.
